Machine assemblies, such as an automotive crankshaft and journal bearing assembly for example, use thrust bearings for limiting motion. The thrust bearing is inserted in a cavity between the crankshaft, engine block and main journal bearing to limit motion along the longitudinal axis of the crankshaft. The thrust bearing has two sides with bearing surface material on one surface only. The bearing is sometimes inadvertently inserted incorrectly with the bearing surface towards the engine block surface instead of the crankshaft thrust face or cheek which damages the crankshaft and bearings. It is desirable to have a thrust bearing with only one bearing surface which cannot be inserted incorrectly.